


Smile Like You Mean It

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [18]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Sage begs Johnny to be happy.





	Smile Like You Mean It

“What? I thought you’d be happy about this.”  
  
He wanted to be, longed for the excitement of another child; however, the past was a painful precursor to their fate of the future. Their relationship may not survive a third miscarriage, might leave them completely vacant of any love their very healthy son still needed both of them to capable of.   
  
Johnny handled the question as delicately as he possibly could, taking a seat beside her on the bed and covering her hand with his own, “The doctors…have they given you any news about this pregnancy?”  
  
Eyes flooded with tears, her hand yanked from his grasp, Sage awarded him a predictable response, “Bastard.” She secured a short robe around her body, stomping onto the terrace.  
  
Johnny gave her a moment before venturing out after her, enjoying the way the summer night’s air caressed the exposed skin of his chest and back. Standing in the background, he made careful note of his wife’s fragile frame. The black material draped around her arms and reached mid thigh of her thin legs. _Small, slender, delicate_. Too many adjectives about her hinted this may be as dangerous as before, yet her doe eyes fixed on the grounds demonstrated her resolve – her commitment to trying again.  
  
“I need your support.” The words left her mouth, clearly displeased by their truth, as she brushed some of her stray hairs back with the rest of her lengthy mane, “So, you’re just going to give it to me without questioning my reason. Got it?”  
  
 _Must’ve missed ‘boss me around’ in the marriage vows_. Despite the bitter thought, Johnny drew in a deep breath and bowed his head, “Understood.”  
  
Sage let out a sharp laugh, swiping away tears, “You’re just saying that. You’re not even gonna try, are you?”  
  
“…I’ll do my best. That’s all I can say.” Glancing upward, he saw her shake her head in anger with her bottom lip quivering. Johnny could no longer resist the urge and came to a stand behind her, his arms soon circling her, “I love you. I love our son. I’ll do whatever it takes to keep my family happy and together. Can that be enough? Can you accept that I don’t wanna lose you to some kind of false hope because I care that much, because you _**are**_ that important to me?”  
  
“This could be our miracle, John. This could be the baby sister we wanted for him.”  
  
Johnny held her tighter, inhaling the scent of her shampoo and breathing into her ear.  
  
Curling her arms around his, she turned her forehead to his lips and awaited his kiss to her skin before whispering, “You are enough for me, but I won’t give up on our dream. Please, just…tell me you understand that I have to try again.”  
  
Johnny moved his hands to her hips, gently turned her body to face his, and enveloped her lips with his, patient and tender in his action, “I’m here, Sage, whatever you need.”


End file.
